A Dark Crazy Love
by kwikthunder
Summary: After Harley gets injured by her beloved Pudding, the young woman is set in witness protection of sorts where she now lives in the Wayne Manor and Bruce Wayne's personal secretary. Will the young clown woman ever get over the betrayal from her lover? Will she find a new love Gotham's Bachelor? And if so, will she uncover Bruce's secret identity? Read to find out.


Chapter 1: A Clown's Betrayal

Gotham City, New Jersey

11:15 PM

It was a dark and cloudy night in Gotham, which meant that one again crime was running rampant. In the rough cracked roads of the hell bent city Joker and his partner in crime Harley Quinn were riding in a stolen purple Lamborghini, with The Dark Knight right behind their tail.

"C'mon Pudding, he's catching up." Harley cried out in the shotgun seat.

"Quiet Harley, don't you think I realize that." The maniacal clown said as he pushed the acceleration on the car.

Making a sharp left turn, the Joker tried to lose his nemesis but sadly that did not work.

"Master Bruce, have you taken down the Joker yet?" Alfred asked.

"Not yet, how are Batgirl, Batwoman, and Robin dealing with the Laughing Gas Bombs."

"They have shut down five of the twelve bombs sir." Alfred stated. "However we are running short on time sir as we only have two minutes' left."

"Alright Alfred." Batman said as he pressed the button on the driver wheel that's labeled Nitro.

With the increase of speed, Batman was able to ram the Batmobile into the stolen luxury car, causing them to run straight through an abandoned building. Not giving up the fight just yet, Joker grabbed Harley by the arm and began to drag her with him up the stairwell.

"C'mon Harley, we can't let Bats catch us." Joker said in a psychotic tone. "I'm not about to let that freak get the best of me this time."

"But Pudding he has us cornered." Harley said. "He slammed our ride, busted our goons, and probably deactivated half the bombs here. Maybe if we give him the detonator we can get a reduce sente-"

Before Harley was able to finish her sentence, Joker slapped her across the face nearly busting her jaw.

"Don't you DARE talk about such foolishness again Harley." Joker snarled. "Last time I checked I was the mastermind crime boss and you're just bimbo that I keep around, got it?!"

"Y-Yes Pudding." Harley whimpered as she rubbed her swollen cheek.

"Good, not let's go."

Finally reaching the rooftop of the abandoned building, Joker and Harley were once again abruptly stopped by Batman who grappled his way up.

"End of the line Joker, give the detonator and I promise not to break both of your arms."

"Oh Bats, haven't your parents ever taught you manners?" Joker asked. "No matter, I was itching for a fight."

Pulling up his purple shirt sleeves and loosening his green tie, Joker started to go toe to toe against The Dark Knight. It was a heated fight between the two opposites; with every punch there was a kick, with every dodge there was a counter, and if there was a hit there was one that was stronger.

"Hahaha, you know Bats." Joker said as he spitted out blood from his mouth. "This is possibly one of our best fights."

"No more games Joker, give me the detonator." Batman said

"Fine, Harley catch!" Joker said as he tossed the detonator towards Harley.

"Got it Pudding, now wh-(bang)"

Hearing a sound of a gunshot, Harley looked down to find that near her stomach a bullet was drilled through her body. Looking towards the source of where the bullet came from, Harley Quinn saw that the person who shot her was none other than her beloved Pudding.

"M-Mr. J? Why?" Harley questioned in confusion.

"I'm sorry Harley but what is it that the young people say? It's not you, it's me." Joker said with a devilish grin.

With blood rapidly seeping out of her body, Harley began to fall into unconsciousness and since she was close to the edge of the rooftop she began to fall straight towards the ground.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Joker said as he looked at Batman. "Go after her."

Seeing that Harley was in distress and that she held the detonator, Batman began to dive after her. Swooping down with fast speed, The Dark Knight was able to catch Harley Quinn and land safely on top of a car rooftop. Gently laying Harley on the ground, Batman snatched the detonator and through it in order to stop the other bombs from detonating. Once that was done, The Dark Knight then began to focus his attention on the bleeding woman in front of him.

"Harley can you hear me? It's Batman, it seems your stomach was punctured by the bullet." Batman explained. "But I want you to stay calm, an EMT van is honing in on our location as we speak. I just need you to stay with me."

"W-Why Pudding?" Harley muttered softly as she ignored everything Batman said. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Harley, I need you to stay focused." Batman said as he tried his best to patch up the wound.

As soon as the EMTs arrived, Batman carried Harley into the van where he rode with the technicians to Saint Paul Hospital.

Saint Paul Hospital, Gotham City

11:20 PM

When the van finally arrived, Harley Quinn was quickly admitted to the hospital where the bullet that was lodged in her stomach was pulled out and was stitched up by some of the best surgeons. Soon as Harley's surgery was over with and she placed in a hospital room, Batman looked out of the window of her room where she was sleeping peacefully. Looking at the woman, The Dark Knight was glad that the disastrous situation ended peacefully.

"Batman." Commissioner Gordon said as he walked up to his friend. "How's Harley doing?"

"She's doing better, Doctors said that the surgery went off just fine." Batman explained. "Were you able to find the Joker?"

"No, we looked everywhere Batman but sadly that sick freak is long gone."

"DAMMNIT!" Batman said as he slammed his fist through the wall.

"Easy Batman, I understand that you want this guy behind bars but punching public property isn't the answer."

"You don't understand Gordon." Batman said as he removed his fist from the wall. "A while ago the doctors told me that there were multiple bruising's all over Harley's body. I always knew that Joker was a sick person but beating women, that's just disgusting."

"Jesus." Gordon said sick to his stomach before looking at the sleeping Harley. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Since Joker is still on the loose she needs to be a place where she could be kept safe, a place where she could forge an entire new identity, and I think I know just where." Batman said as he produced a rare smile.


End file.
